


Refreshing

by LightBloom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: A series of shorts featuring Laslow and Corrin's relationship growing. Mention of some paralogues and random dialogue in the castle.





	1. Strikingly Elegant

It was stunning. How similar the scene was to that one moment, a moment that felt years long past. There was in fact, very little in common between the two moments. But in that instance, he was speechless.

She reminds him of _her_.

Even the hair color was strikingly similar, despite the difference in eyes and slight sharp turn at the tips of her ears. Her voice was different but her words still strengthened his muscles and breathed courage into his lungs.

She was so frighteningly similar, it took his breath away upon hearing her say the words he’d almost forgotten.

“I’ll protect you.”

A sword in her hand instead of a tome but all the same, when her cape whipped back as she cascaded in the air to attack, he couldn’t help but see Robin’s shadow instead. As the weapon cut through the enemy, he watched in silence as her hair billowed out with each action. Her elegance was rivaled by her ferocity, her armor clinking loudly as she landed hard, knees bending to support the weight of her weapon and strike. The enemy fell as she rose to her feet, sword twirling in her hand before planting into the ground. Chest heaving from each deep breath, she turned her head ever so slightly to check on him.

To his embarrassment, he was still on the ground.

It didn’t perturb her however. Extending her free arm back, she offered him a hand to his feet. His leather clad hand grasped hers, his fingers curing around the armor that shielded her. “Are you alright?” She asked gently, extending him a moment of kindness that her enemies would not see on the field. His face felt flushed—whether from embarrassment or adrenaline, he wasn’t sure—but he somehow managed to gather his wits and nod silently.

“Stay close, there are more coming this way.”

He wondered how she’d managed to dash across the field so quickly, to jump to his aid. He wondered why she’d forsaken the battle plan to save him. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t personal, considering he’d only just joined her ranks and he was nearly certain she didn’t know his name.

“Laslow, right?”

The blush was certainly noticeable now.

“Y-Yes?”

“You’re my brother’s retainer, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you; for protecting him all this time.” She smiled.

The kindness in her eyes transcended everything.

He didn't know it quite yet, but he would remain forever entranced.


	2. Moonlight

The next time he saw her, she was bathed under the moonlight.

He also happened to be bathing.

It was a miracle, in fact, that their combined shrieks did not wake up the entire camp. Somehow, despite his utter _horror_ , he managed to sputter that this was the men’s bathing hour as he attempted to sink deeper into the pool.

She blushed and stumbled backwards into the hall, squeaking out apologies as she scurried out.

He did not see her for another three days.

He felt secretly grateful for that.

 

It was his misfortune that he ran into her while turning around one of massive tree trunks that decorated the castle plaza. The bag of food he’d been taking to the kitchen for dinner fell to the drop with a muffled thump. She seemed just as shocked as he was, eyes open wide with surprise and mouth exhaling a gentle but sharp gasp. Instinctively, perhaps based on their last interaction, her arms braced up against her chest as if shielding herself from view.

“L-Laslow!” She squeaked.

Unsure how to resolve the awkward situation, he did the one thing he was bad at. He improvised.

“Lady Corrin! I-I was just looking for you! I found something and I haven’t the slightest idea what it is. Perhaps you could help me?”

Her arms relaxed, slowly falling to her sides. “O-Of course, what is it?”

Laslow felt his heart skip a beat, realizing he didn’t really have an answer. In a brief moment of panic, he scooped the bag up and pulled out the first thing he could reach. “T-This! What is this? I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Corrin stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Laslow, I’m pretty sure that’s just a fish.”

He continued holding out the fish, trying to pretend he didn’t know how stupid he looked right now. Bright pink cheeks betraying him, he licked his lips nervously. “O-Oh I see, I must have uh…not brought what I meant to show you! Yes, I must have left it in my tent!”

Corrin smiled crookedly. For a moment, he could see her again. That slight sarcastic smile telling him that she saw straight through him, that his charm had no effect on her wit. She gently pressed the fish back towards him.

“I guess you’ll just have to show me later then, won’t you?”

“Absolutely,” he replied quietly, tangled up in his own memories. Robin’s crooked smile echoed her real one in his mind. He could her quiet laughter. His chest tightened. “Next time, for sure.”


	3. Burnt Out

He nearly cut off his own finger trying to greet her the next time. Muttering quiet curses under his breath, he shook his hand under the counter nervously. Assuring himself that he hadn’t cut his finger off, Laslow looked up.

Her cape was newly patched, flowing back gently as she entered the mess hall. Of course today was the day she decided to come in and eat breakfast. Never mind that he’d done all possible to _bribe_ the other castle’s inhabitants to give him each breakfast shift so that he couldn’t _possibly_ embarrass himself in front of her, nope. Here she was, completely clean, awake, and ready for the day. The notorious afternoon riser known as Corrin was awake and in _his_ kitchen.

Corrin glanced around the mess hall, smile wide across her face as she walked straight up the bar that lined the counter and sat down. “Good morning,” she greeted quietly. He could still see the exhaustion in her face.

“I don’t think anyone has ever seen you up this early,” he mumbled shyly, grabbing his knife again. He returned to cutting the fruit into small slices before sliding it into a small bowl. Placing the bowl before her, Laslow placed the knife on the cutting board. “And look, no one will. It’s just Niles and me here, no one else gets up this early and no one will ever believe Niles.”

“No one will ever believe you either,” Niles called out from his corner in the hall.

Corrin chuckled, plucking one of the peach slices and plopping it into her mouth. “I couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” She murmured.

Laslow watched her silently, eyes tracing her slowly eat through the bowl. Her smile was fading now, clearly an effort she’d made for show. He listened to her exhale a sigh of exhaustion, watched as she quietly brought up fruit slice after fruit slice to her barely open mouth. She seemed so much smaller than the woman he’d met on the battlefield. The words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Come to my tent.”

Niles tilted his head slightly in the back, smirking into his cup as he non-discreetly took a sip. Even Corrin seemed to feel the same way, based on how the fruit nearly fell out of her open mouth. “E-Excuse me—“

“N-Not like that!” He stammered, the blood already rushing to his face as the force of what he’d said hit him.

“I don’t think I understand then…”

“I m-mean, use my tent to take a nap.” Corrin stared at him, dumbfounded. Flustered but determined, he continued. “Corrin, to be honest, it looks like you haven’t slept in days. My tent is far away from center of the castle so it’ll be quiet and no one will be looking for you there. I’m assuming someone will be trying to find you for weapons practice or a tactical meeting?”

Corrin nodded quietly. “I see…”

“W-Well, I mean, only if you want to. You can feel free to stay and eat but I’d be more than happy to let you use my tent to rest—“

“Okay.”

Even Niles seemed surprised by her quick response. Slowly, Corrin rose off the bench, popping one last piece of fruit into her mouth before giving him a genuine smile. “Okay,” she repeated. “Thank you for the breakfast and offer. You can stay here, I know where it is.”

“Y-You do?”

“I’m in command Laslow, I know where everyone’s tent is.”

He watched in awe as she walked out of the mess hall, her cape fluttering through the door behind her. The mess hall was somehow larger without her presence, emptier. At least, he felt that way until he spotted Niles, snickering to himself all the way in the back.

“I’m sure she doesn’t know where _my_ tent is,” he chortled, loud enough for Laslow to hear from the counter.

“Shut up.”


	4. Interlude

She spotted him first by accident, one day, over by the peach tree. It was late, and the moonlight shone through small spots in the peach grove. She was well aware of Azura’s budding friendship with the secret dancer, but it did come as a surprise to see Sakura there too, playing her koto. An even greater surprise was to see Elise there, donning her violin. She’d never seen her sisters play together, they’d always kept their performances inside a tent or just out over the castle walls. Quietly leaning against one of the trees in the grove, she watched. She watched as Laslow twisted and turned to the music, placing each foot so gracefully that it seemed like the grass barely moved. His armor was cast aside, out by the musicians. Azura harmonized wordlessly to the melody, smiling as she too watched the dance.

He caught her looking his way at one point, stiffening mid step. She smiled gently, watching as he relaxed into the next step forward and continued the dance. No one else was phased, too into the performance to notice her standing only feet away. Laslow continued to meet her gaze on occasions, blushing shyly before turning away to hide his rosy face. On brief occasions, he would wink her direction, bravado slipping through his shy personality.

She quietly wished that this peacefulness would never end.

 

The next time she saw him dancing, he was alone. The sun was setting. It was the third time she’d taken his offer to sleep in his tent. As loathe she was to admit, he’d been right. It helped with the stress. Here, there was no one looking for a war meeting. There were no loving but often overbearing siblings to unintentionally remind her that she’d been missing for a portion of their lives. There was silence. He made sure to keep the location quiet, insisting others practice their formations at the other side of the castle. He did not bother her unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. There was peace.

 She watched him practice his steps from the tent flap.

His movements were silent, aside from the sound of the grass flattening under the soles of his feet. She could tell he was actually practicing this time, because every step was slow and deliberate. His left foot traced a slow semi-circle around him, eyes closed as he followed through with the turn. Quietly, she stepped forward into his stance, slipping a hand onto his shoulder. Startled, his eyes opened.

“This is new,” she mumbled tiredly. He slowly reached to grab her free hand, his right arm reaching to the small of her back. “I’ve never seen this dance before.”

“It is new,” he mumbles back, out of shyness. He leads her slowly into the next step. “It’s a duet.”

“I’ve never seen you dance with someone else before.”

“No,” he sighed. “That was a long time ago. My mother taught me how to dance. This was one of the few we’d perform together. I just…can’t seem to remember the steps that well anymore.”

“Is she…”

“Dead?” Laslow stopped. Their hands remained placed, the field grass whistling with the breeze. “Yes, I’m afraid she died when I was still a child.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Corrin replied honestly. The death of her mother was still fresh. She could scarcely imagine that the pain would lessen over time.

“War takes a lot from you,” Laslow began. He lowered his arm, unable to meet her gaze. “Sometimes, it takes people. And sometimes, it takes your smile.”

He peered up, unruly hair falling over into his face. “You’ve already lost one. Don’t let it take the other.”

Corrin released his hand and threw her arms over his shoulders, pulling him down into her petite frame tightly. He stiffened at first, but soon melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her in return. They stood there for what seemed a lifetime.

For the first time, neither had anything left to say.


	5. Breathless

The first time he _really_ sees her, he was floored. Literally.

Several of the army’s members had mentioned how well they worked together on the field, how seamlessly they fought and singlehandedly defeated a series of foes. He’d gotten so accustomed to their success, he had overestimated his strength now that he was alone.

Yet again, Laslow found himself knee to the ground, chest heaving as he struggled to ignore the searing pain in his arm. His sword was broken, his own fault for not replacing it earlier when he noticed how worn down the blade was. The ground was swaying.

“I may have miscalculated my prowess,” he joked to himself, wincing as the wound throbbed. As long as he waited behind the boulder he found, he would be safe, that is unless an archer wandered his way. All he had to do was wait until reinforcements arrived.

An ear-shattering roar interrupted that train of thought, rumbling through the boulder and deep into his chest. Peering out to the side, he watched in terror as Corrin rampaged through the field, launching the lancer twenty feet back with a single charge. The entire fight was over in less than a minute, with Corrin’s dragon form frightening most the enemies into backing straight into the fresh wave of reinforcements.

Laslow stared in silence as she reverted back to human form, running towards him throughout the whole transformation. He was clearly still in shock from his ordeal, blood pumping loudly in his ears and the world greying with each passing moment, but he could still make out her yelling for a healer as he passed out. Looks like she’d come to his rescue yet again.

A distinct smell greeted him as he awoke in his tent. Through bleary eyes, he managed to spot a small bottle and a few dressing cloths at his bedside table. The same bottle of salve he’d given to Corrin as a gift a while back, he noticed. Corrin herself was sleeping in the corner of the tent.

“She’s been here for two days,” Azura spoke softly, stepping into the tent. “Don’t speak yet, I’ll bring you some water.”

He waited patiently as she brought over a small shallow bowl to drink from. Once he’d had his fill, he cleared his throat. “Two days?”

“She refused to leave. I think you’ve grown on her.”

He hummed his acknowledgement, turning his head away from the light before falling back asleep. He would speak to her later. She would understand.

 

The next time he was with her was not _exactly_ the next time. It felt like the first time, he admitted to himself, standing before Xander silently as Corrin expressed her joy. After everything they’d been through, he’d somehow managed to share his feelings for here and while he was ecstatic to see that she wanted to marry him, he had completely forgotten he was her brother’s retainer. The prince, first in line. Of course he should know.

He just hadn’t expected to tell him immediately after.

Maybe it was coincidence that Xander had been passing by the tent; his gut told him that Xander had been looking for him in the first place. Still, watching Corrin excitedly motion towards the ring on her hand (and his), he couldn’t help but smile. His heart skipped a beat and the air caught in his chest.

If only his mother had been here to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter!  
> I've been prepping to move, so it's been a bit busy.  
> One more chapter to go!


	6. Where you go, I go

It is the first time for them.

A first in all accounts, actually. Laslow curled around his wife, staring in awe as their newborn son and daughter slept. Each bearing a baby in arm, they sat in silence, afraid to look away should they stop breathing. Indescribable warmth beat inside their chests.

They would feel it again, but as a pain, when they made the difficult choice of leaving their children in separate realms. Soleil grew up faster, ambitious and as daring as her father. Corrin could scarcely recognize her when she finally joined them in their realm; it pained her to see her own daughter as a stranger, not unlike how _she_ had been raised, locked up in that tower.

Laslow on the other hand, felt embarrassed to meet his son, so attached to his wife and so unbearably honest and sweet, he couldn’t find a way to approach at first. He was so small, so happy. His heart ached at the thought of the end of the war, seeing what he’d grown to love and what would kill him to leave. He buried the sentiment deep inside and carried on as always. If Soleil or Corrin noticed, neither said a word.

 

The last time he saw her, he was standing at the edge of the camp, basking in the moonlight. Her arrival was unwanted but not unexpected; she was anything but a heavy sleeper after the war ended. Her cape was discarded somewhere, just her hair flowing in the breeze, rippling as she stormed over towards him. Iconic, he thought with a smile. It was like the first time all over again. All she was missing was the sword and heroic pose.

“You’re leaving.” She stated angrily. It was not a question.

“Yes,” he replied. “It’s my time. I did say once, I never knew when we would have to part.”

“I remember, but _clearly_ you don’t remember what I said.”

He hesitated.

She yanked his hands forward and pressed them to her breastplate. He felt the straps of a sack she’d slung across her chest. “Wherever you go, I will also go. After all, I love you. I will follow you anywhere.”

Laslow smiled, pulling his hands free and leaning in to kiss her. His arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned into his embrace. “You have no idea what you mean to me,” he murmured.

Their hands entwined at her side and together, they stepped out of the camp together for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! Hope you enjoyed the short series! It was a lot of fun to write.  
> I wasn't sure how to write time between Soleil and Kanna, since a year felt like a really long time for the game's story, so I just wrote them as twins. I guess it doesn't really matter since the other realms have different movements of time.


End file.
